


Anemia Ever After

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa breathed in deeply, his stomach and chest expanding and rousing his partner from a very light sleep. Behind him, Rei readjusted his arms and slowly pressed his nose against the blond’s warm neck. As usual, Nagisa’s hair was a mess. He smiled into the sleeping man’s skin and slipped his hand discreetly underneath his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anemia Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/89268619432/anemia-ever-after-rei-nagisa-nsfw).

Nagisa breathed in deeply, his stomach and chest expanding and rousing his partner from a very light sleep. Behind him, Rei readjusted his arms and slowly pressed his nose against the blond’s warm neck. As usual, Nagisa’s hair was a mess. He smiled into the sleeping man’s skin and slipped his hand discreetly underneath his shirt.

His fingers splayed over the soft tummy there carefully. With pursed lips, the taller man pressed light kisses over Nagisa’s neck, occasionally licking and sucking. His hand went lower until it reached the hem of his undergarments. When his fingers wrapped around Nagisa’s soft length, the shorter man hummed and arched his back instinctively. Rei laughed slightly and tightened his grip, leisurely stimulating him to hardness.

He began to mouth Nagisa’s pulse. Then, he slowly sank his teeth into the thin skin there, breaking it and covering the wound with his mouth completely. It was with a drowsy start that Nagisa woke up, the comfort of being embraced from behind and jerked off overriding the already dulling pain of being bitten.

“Rei-chan,” he mumbled after a short gasp. “Isn’t it a little early for breakfast?”

The taller man sucked again gently before moving away just far enough to answer. “I think not.” His hand began to speed up, as did Nagisa’s pulse.

Nagisa hummed as Rei fed from him, his mind and body pleasantly warm and fuzzy. Each time Rei ran his tongue over him, he shivered in pleasure. To give him better access, Nagisa tilted his head farther into their pillow and bared his neck. He reached behind him and pressed his hand against Rei’s back so that their bodies became more flushed.

“… You taste good,” Rei murmured against his wet skin and kissed him gently. With Nagisa’s blood coursing through him, he regained a faint semblance of a pulse as well.

“S’what you always say,” the blond said indistinctly as Rei pressed his thumb against the head of his cock. He let out a shuddery sigh and bit his lower lip.

Smiling, Rei sank his teeth back into Nagisa’s neck and made sure his partner would feel the toxins of his saliva seep into his veins. “That’s because it’s true, Nagisa-kun.” He twisted his wrist the way he knew Nagisa liked it and sucked hard.

For a second, Nagisa’s mind went blank and a thrill went through his body violently.  “Rei-cha—” His voice stuck as he came suddenly.

The taller man didn’t stop until Nagisa finished spilling his cum into his hand. He continued sucking at Nagisa’s neck and stroking him through his orgasm, relishing in the muted noises which came from his partner’s throat. The wetness on his palm and fingers was sticky and warm.

Rei stopped and ran his tongue several times over the puncture wounds he had created. They quickly ceased oozing blood and started to heal. Within a half hour, they would be nothing but faint, pink indents left on Nagisa’s neck.

Nagisa was a mess by the end of it and, despite having just woken up, his eyelids were heavy again.

Rei leaned up slightly to kiss his partner on the cheek and sat back. “I’ll wake you up in half an hour,” he said quietly while extracting his dirty hand from Nagisa’s pants and the blankets.

In response, Nagisa mumbled something, ran his fingers lightly over his neck, and buried his head back into the pillows. By the time Rei had gotten out of bed and cleaned off his hand, the blond had fallen asleep.

Rei smiled fondly at him and exited the dark room to get started on the day.

 

* * *

 

Forty-five minutes later, Nagisa drowsily walked out into the kitchen, where Rei had already prepared a healthy breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, and salad. He had tamed his hair and washed his face but still looked half-asleep. Nagisa plopped down on his chair and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, Rei was putting a glass of milk on the table.

"Aw," the shorter man said when he saw the layout. "Not honey and jam with toast today?"

Rei glanced over his shoulder from where he was standing at the sink. "You keep saying that as if I've ever let you eat that for breakfast."

With a world-weary sigh, Nagisa picked up his toast and bit into it. "One can dream."

A white cat rubbed up against Nagisa’s legs and meowed at him.

“G’morning, Matcha!” he greeted, leaning down cheerfully to rub the critter on the head. She looked up at him with sharp green eyes, true to the hue of the beverage Nagisa named her after. “Matcha, Matchan! You’re so cute! Cute little Matchan!”

The cat didn’t mind having her name mixed with an endearing suffix, so long as she was getting her morning dose of petting. She purred, rubbed herself around Nagisa’s legs until he had new fur lining on his pants, and then slinked away.

Nagisa called after her. “Catch me another three rats today, Matchan!”

Rei watched his partner’s pet walk out of the kitchen. He had always been puzzled as to why Nagisa had a white cat instead of a black one, but had gotten scolded when he asked. “Don’t perpetuate stereotypes, Rei-chan!” Nagisa had said to him, and that was basically the end of that. After that, Rei just figured that whatever animal Nagisa liked was good enough for him.

 He picked up his conversation with Nagisa from before.

“If you don’t eat healthily, then it’ll be bad for you,” Rei said sternly.

The blond pouted. “Don’t you mean it’d be bad for _you_? You’re always going on about how gross I taste if I eat too much junk food and stuff.”

Evasively, Rei turned around and grabbed something off the counter. “Well, it’s true that the quality of your blood is proportionately linked with your physical well-being.”

“Oh, hush. You know you’d drink my blood no matter what.” Nagisa shot him a sultry look and licked his lips, where some bread crumbs had stuck onto.

He adjusted his monocle and pretended not to have seen Nagisa’s attempt to seduce him. "In any case, you having anemia would do neither of us any good. Today's when you're supposed to meet up with Rin-san, by the way," he said. Rei wiped his hands dry on a small towel and joined Nagisa at the table, though he had no food placed in front of him.

"Oh yeah," he said, his words muffled by scrambled eggs. "Thanks for reminding me."

Rei eyed him suspiciously and hummed. He rifled through their mail and sorted them neatly. "I need to go out to the town’s market and buy food for dinner. Do you need me to get you anything in particular?"

Nagisa was downing the last of his milk when Rei asked him, so it took him a second to respond.

"Mmn, no, I'm good. We went gathering in the forest the other day, so I'll be okay for at least another week."

"Alright. Ah, yes, the sun protection cream you made for me is running out. It’ll probably only last for another few days.”

“Just call it ‘sunscreen’!” Nagisa said in a scolding tone.

The taller man made a face. “That sounds distasteful.”

Nagisa sighed. “I don’t know what part of ‘sunscreen’ sounds ‘distasteful,’ but since _I’m_ the one who invented the stuff, you can at least call it what I want to call it!” He stood up and brought his dirty plates to the sink.

“Anyway,” Rei interrupted, “I’ll be back later. I’ll come through the back door, since I’m sure Rin-san will still be consulting you when I return.” He took out a small bottle of white cream from his pockets and began to apply it onto his face and anywhere his clothing didn’t properly cover.

The shorter man waved his hand around dismissively. “Don’t worry about Rin-chan! He’s probably back to ask me for a love potion again.” Nagisa sighed over-dramatically and turned on the tap. “When do you think he’ll ever give up asking me for one? Seriously, people have got to learn that magic doesn’t solve everything…. And not just Rin-chan either!” He waggled a soapy fork in the air, as if that would help with anything.

Completely used to his partner’s antics, Rei merely hummed and finished putting cream on himself. “Did I miss a spot?” he asked while replacing the cap on the container.

Nagisa squinted at him and tilted his head to one side. He let go of the fork and turned around, leaving the utensil to levitate in mid-air by itself. “Doesn’t look like it. C’mere, I want my good-bye kiss!” He grinned and made fish lips and kissing noises at Rei.

With an indulgent smile, Rei walked over to him and leaned down at the same time Nagisa rose up on his toes to reach his lips. Nagisa surprised the taller man by slipping his tongue into his mouth and drawing him closer for a more intimate kiss. When they parted, Rei looked mildly dazed. Nagisa tip-toed even farther to leave a small kiss on the tip of Rei’s nose and giggled.

“You’d better go now, before the sun gets too strong for you,” he said with a smile. “Do you want to borrow my hat?”

Rei cleared his throat and went to put on his heavy cape, which served as further protection for him. “I’ll be fine without it. I’m off then.”

“Bye, Rei-chan!”

The door to their house shut firmly behind Rei.

 

* * *

 

About two hours later, Rei was back from his trip outdoors, feeling a little light-headed and weak. The sun was stronger than he expected, even with all the magical wards and charms Nagisa had placed on him to fend off the worst side-effects. He almost regretted not taking Nagisa’s hat with him when it was offered earlier, but Rei had already firmly decided that the purple, pointed hat was nowhere near flattering on him.

After entering the house, he began to feel better.

He passed by the living room as he went to the kitchen to put the meat and vegetables he bought away. The room doubled as Nagisa’s consultation room and, while he walked through the house, Rei spotted a familiar redhead talking with his partner.

Not that he was particularly fond of eavesdropping, but with his heightened hearing, it was almost impossible not to, especially since the house wasn’t very big to begin with. He hung up his cape and went to work.

As he started stashing away perishables into their magically chilled storage box (“I’m gonna call this a refrige-REI-tor!” “Why.”), the tail end of Rin and Nagisa’s conversation floated to him.

“Rin-chan, you _know_ I won’t help you make a love potion! First of all, that stuff is super hard to make, and second of all, I’m definitely not gonna let you use it on Ai-chan!”

“I-I never said who I wanted to use it on!”

Rei rolled his eyes and made a face. Out in the living room, he was positive that Nagisa was doing the same thing, judging from the subsequence silence that followed.

Rin cleared his throat loudly and shuffled around on the couch. “It’s just… I don’t know how to approach the whole thing, and it’s damned embarrassing to….”

“So you’d rather use magic and cheat your way through it?” Nagisa said, sounding extremely disappointed. “Poor Ai-chan….”

At this point, Rei had finished putting away the produce he purchased and went over to the corner of the kitchen, where Nagisa had hung up several types of herbs to dry. He patiently checked their progress and started to collect the ones he deemed ready to store.

“There’s no guarantee when it comes to these things, and _of course_ it’s going to be embarrassing. Heck, when Rei-chan asked _me_ ou—”

Without turning around, Rei raised his voice and called out from the kitchen warningly. “Nagisa-kun.”

“Whoops,” his partner said. “Anyway, why don’t you just try or something? Rei-chan and I were in the fields the other day, and the flowers are blooming really nicely. Maybe you can bring some back to him—”

“He runs a flower stand,” Rin interrupted dryly.

“Then bring him to the field! I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

Rin mumbled something under his breath, and Rei fondly glanced at a vase full of flowers that Nagisa and he had picked from said field. They were thriving, thanks to Nagisa’s charms.

There was some creaking from the couch, and Rei knew that Rin was making his leave.

“Oh yeah,” he said, “I ran into Makoto and Haru the other day. Haru was saying something about wanting to see you about getting gills, but I don’t think he ever made it past Makoto’s death grip.”

“Oh, Haru-chan,” Nagisa sighed. Rei heard him stand up as well. “Anyway, here’s the potion you wanted for your mother. Say hi to her for me!”

“Thanks, Nagisa. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye! And don’t forget to tell me how your date with Ai-chan goes!”

Rei leaned back just far enough to take a glimpse at Rin as he walked to the door. His face, neck, and ears had gone red. He chuckled to himself and returned to bottling dried leaves and flowers.

After the blond saw Rin out, he skipped into the kitchen.

“Welcome back, Rei-chan! What’d you get for dinner tonight?”

“Some beef, carrots, and green beans. We still have potatoes left over, so I was thinking of making something with that for you.” He went to dispose of the dried stems  he was handling and wash his hands.

Nagisa flittered around him playfully. “No dessert?”

The taller man gave him a quick side-glance. “Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on how much work you get done today.”

“Aw, Rei-chan! It’s not even like I have a whole lot to do or anything. Most of my potions still need to sit and bubble anyway…. And I’ve been good lately!”

Rei gave him a look.

“Haven’t I?” He cocked his head to one side and mocked innocence.

“Debatable,” was the taller man’s succinct answer.

Nagisa was quick to sidle up to Rei and press their bodies together. “Oh, then is there _any_ way I could redeem myself?”

Rei cradled the his partner’s face in his warm palm—another effect from one of Nagisa’s spells, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with Rei’s cold body all the time—and hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I wonder….”

“Brunch-time for you, Rei-chan?” He leaned up for a kiss.

As the blond tangled his fingers into his short, dark hair, Rei allowed his canine teeth to sharpen and lengthen. Their edges caught against the tender flesh of Nagisa’s lip and cut into it.

“Ow,” he complained, pulling back and poking at the fresh wound with his tongue. Blood smeared across it. “You know I don’t like it when you do that.” Nagisa furrowed his brows.

“Punishment,” Rei whispered against the shorter man’s ear, “for letting live lizards escape into the bedroom the other day.”

“That was totally not my fault,” Nagisa responded in an equally fevered and harsh whisper which was, taking his words into consideration, more comical than seductive. “I thought they were dead after that freezing spell I put on them.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that they ended up sleeping in bed with us,” the taller man replied again in a hushed voice. He shoved his tongue back into Nagisa’s mouth to heal the cut he left there and started to press his fingers against the blond’s stomach instead.

Nagisa let Rei back him up against the table and sat on top of it. “But didn’t it help spice up our sex life a little?” he said breathily as Rei began to trail his mouth down his neck again, like he had earlier in the morning. He had already undone Nagisa’s shirt collar and pulled it down.

Rei paused for a second. “No,” he said shortly. Then, he pressed his teeth down against the juncture of Nagisa’s neck and shoulder.

Nagisa tightened his hands on Rei’s shoulders and sighed. As his blood began to flow out, the toxins in Rei’s saliva and teeth started to go into him. He curled his toes pleasurably and scratched at Rei’s scalp. He felt light and tingly all over.

Heavy euphoria pumped through his body in waves to the rhythm of his heartbeat as Rei sucked at his open cuts slowly. Nagisa smiled when he felt his partner trail his hand down to his thighs. He spread them open more and groaned softly to encourage Rei.

When Rei drew back, blood had stained the thin lines of his lips and his pupils were dilated widely. Both of them were drunk, and their pulses—Nagisa’s much stronger than Rei’s—echoed each other’s. They came together again, sharing a coppery and heady kiss, as the taller man undid Nagisa’s belt. The golden-haired man half-stood to get his pants and boxers down.

Rei’s hand was on Nagisa’s cock within moments.

Nagisa whimpered at the touch and squirmed. Hastily, Rei swiped his tongue over Nagisa’s neck to let the blood there clot. He knelt.

With Rei on his knees, watching him with dark eyes and faintly flushed cheeks, it was no wonder that Nagisa couldn’t help but shiver. When Rei’s soft lips peppered kisses on the inside of his sensitive thighs, he began to breathe heavily. Nagisa flinched when a dull pain pricked him and blood began to spill from where Rei had bit him. The taller man wasn’t even trying to muffle his sucking noises.

His hand kept moving firmly up and down Nagisa’s erection, though it was nowhere near what the blond needed. Hearing those noises come from between his legs excited Nagisa even further, and he wanted so badly for Rei to suck on his dick instead.

Occasionally, Nagisa would gasp and let Rei’s name flutter from his lips in pleasure. Rei kept glancing up at him mischievously, though he made no moves to get closer to putting his mouth on Nagisa’s cock. It seemed like forever until Rei finished drinking and lapped at his skin. The flow of blood stemmed, and Rei was licking his lips.

“Are you alright?” he asked teasingly.

Nagisa stuck out his lower lip petulantly. “No.”

“Well then, how about we do this?”

He opened his mouth widely, baring all his sharp teeth for a split second before they blunted again. Just at that moment, Rei brought his mouth over the head of Nagisa’s dick and sucked once. The shorter man bucked his hips and let out a groan.

Rei took in more of Nagisa’s cock until it was all in his mouth. He started going up and down on it hungrily, not letting his partner brace himself at all.

With all the aphrodisiacs flowing in his veins, thanks to Rei’s feeding, Nagisa was more than eager for the stimulation. He moaned loudly and shamelessly, his cock leaking out precum and twitching in Rei’s mouth. His face was flushed and damp with sweat as he gripped onto Rei’s hair and slid himself off the table just far enough to be able to thrust easily.

Nagisa’s shirt had slipped down even farther from when Rei had unbuttoned it but he didn’t bother fixing it. All he wanted to do was fuck Rei’s mouth and cum in it. Rei seemed to have the same thing in mind, because he was sucking harder and moving to meet the blond’s thrusts easily. His hand was pressed against Nagisa’s thigh to help steady him as he continued.

When Nagisa looked down, he saw Rei watching him carefully, his mouth full of cock and eyes full of desire.

He laughed breathlessly. “You look… so good s-sucking my cock, Rei-chan. A-Ah—”

Rei sucked especially hard at that and swallowed. One of his hands came between the golden-haired man’s legs to press up against his perineum. After a few seconds of stimulation, Nagisa was shaking and gripping the side of the table firmly. Rei’s mouth felt delicious on him, and the heat inside of him was getting unbearable.

“Fuuuck. Fu—aah ,” he gasped, his eyes rolling back for a second as he tried to get a grip on himself. “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing, ah, that….”

As if to say, “That’s the point,” Rei sped up even more, deep-throating him and sucking hard. He felt Nagisa’s muscles stiffen, and then Nagisa was cumming. His faltering cries matched the rhythm of his orgasm, and Rei swallowed it all with pleasure. Nagisa’s cum was bitter and warm as it filled his mouth in spurts. Since he had already cum in the morning, there was less this time around.

Rei pulled off him gently and licked his lips casually. He helped Nagisa tidy up and straightened out his clothing for him. The blond watched him with out-of-focus and adoring eyes the entire time. Rei resisted for as long as he could, but he eventually caved in and leaned down for another kiss from his partner, who readily wrapped his arms around his neck and touched their tongues together, never minding what Rei just finished doing.

Nagisa hummed and giggled warmly. He rested their foreheads together. “I think I can go without dessert for tonight,” he said.

“Is that so?” the taller man asked, smiling as Nagisa kissed him on the mouth. “Then what shall I do about the raisin bread I bought earlier?”

He snapped out of his post-orgasmic daze immediately. “Oh! You got raisin bread?”

Rei pinched him lightly on the cheek. “I thought you just said you could do without dessert?”

“Well,” Nagisa grinned, “that was _before_ I knew there was dessert!”

“Hm.” He untangled himself from his partner and kissed him on the forehead.

When Rei began to walk away, Nagisa flopped down on the dining table with his arms flung out to his sides. “Do you have to clean your teeth every time you do that for me?”

“Being immortal with bad teeth is not a future I aspire to have, Nagisa-kun.” Rei’s voice drifted more and more as he retreated into the house.

Nagisa sucked in a breath. “You know, I can just make a potion to help you regrow them!” he called out.

“No thank you,” was his faded reply.

The blond giggled to himself as he lay on the table.

There was a soft thump to his left, and he turned to look at what it was.

“Oh!” he said, sitting up. “Matchan! You got the three rats I asked for! Yay, what a good kitty you are! Who’s a good kitty? You’re a good kitty!”

From the bathroom, Rei smiled to himself as he brushed his teeth.

At the rate they were going at, he really didn’t mind spending the rest of his eternal life with Nagisa.


End file.
